Story:Star Trek: Phase II (alternate)/Fight or Flight/Act Three
The Enterprise is at high warp. On the bridge Captain Nelson walks onto the bridge as she looks at Commander Tackett. Report RT? Captain Nelson says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We just approached the coordinates of the vessel on long range scanners Commander Tackett says as he looks at her. S'Dar turns to her. Nothing on long range scanners Captain Commander S'Dar says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Thank you Commander, Doctor Derham meet me in the transporter room Rand you're with me RT you've got the conn Captain Nelson says as she looks at him. He nods as Cameron and Janice walks into the lift and the doors closed. Onboard the Alien vessel in the aft compartment with the device Doctor Derham and Captain Nelson in their EV Suits are walking around so she can pick a body to examine. How were they killed? Captain Nelson says as she looks at Derham. She looks at her as she's running her medical scans. Different ways. This one was given a lethal dose of chloraxine. The first three back there were shot. Particle weapons, I believe. This fellow hasn't suffered as much cellular decay. He's our best candidate for a post-mortem. Care to assist? Doctor Derham says as she looks at the bodies and then at Captain Nelson. She helps get the body down from the hook. Meanwhile in the darken Bridge Commander Smithfield and Lieutenant Rand are attempting to restore the main power grid to send a distress call. I'm thinking about resigning from Starfleet Janice says as she looks at Michelle. She turns to her. You serious? Michelle asked as she looks at her. Rand looks at her. I should have never left the university. I'm not suited for this Janice says as she looks at Michelle. Michelle looks at her. Give it a try. You'll be fine Michelle says as she looks at her. Janice turns to her. You weren't here yesterday. I saw those bodies and fell apart. The Captain needs a translator he can count on. Someone who shows a little grace under pressure. That isn't me Uhura shouldn't of taken that job at Earth Spacedock Janice says as she looks at her. Michelle looks at her. You can't be sure of that Michelle says as she looks at her. In the aft compartment Doctor Derham is doing an autopsy on the dead body. Just what I thought Doctor Derham says as she looks at the body. Nelson looks at her. What? Nelson asked as she looks at her. She looks at her. A zymuth gland. It releases triglobulin into the blood. That's what all these tubes and pumps are about. Whoever did this is trying to collect triglobulin Doctor Derham says as she looks at her. She looks at her confused. What for? Captain Nelson asked as she looks at her. She looks at her. Oh, for any number of reasons. To create medicines, vaccines, some species have even been known to use it as an aphrodisiac Doctor Derham says as she looks at her. Nelson looks at her. Aphrodisiac? Captain Nelson asked as she looks at her. Derham looks at her. It's quite a common practice. I'm surprised you're not familiar with it Doctor Derham says as she looks at her. Nelson looks at her. My great-grandfather used to collect the bile of black bears, grind down rhino horns, things like that, but not people Captain Nelson says as she looks at her. Derham looks at her. It's worth noting that triglobulin is very similar to human lymphatic fluid Doctor Derham says as she looks at her. On the bridge of the Enterprise Commander S'Dar turns to Commander Tackett. Commander sensors are detecting the Alien vessel, it's power signature matches the scans the landing party took of those pumps Commander S'Dar says as he looks at him. Tackett activates the com. Enterprise to Captain Nelson Commander Tackett says as he spoke into the com. On the Alien vessel that's drifting. Nelson here go ahead Captain Nelson says as she spoke into the com. The Alien vessel is approaching us, the power signature matches the scans of the bio-pumps you took it seems that we're gonna meet the people who killed that crew Commander Tackett says over the com. Nelson looks at Derham. Time to go Doc, Smithfield, Rand meet us at the beam out location Captain Nelson says as she spoke into the com. She gets out her phaser and the phaser fires a red energy beam at the pumps as it erupts in a shower of sparks and shuts off. A nasty crab-like ship drops out of warp and approaches both the Enterprise and the drifting alien vessel. On the bridge Captain Nelson, Doctor Derham, Lieutenant Rand walk onto the bridge as Tackett walks over to the console where S'Dar is at as Nelson sat in her chair. Range Commander Logan Captain Nelson says as she looks at her. Commander Logan looks at her console. Range thirty-one kilometers and closing Commander Logan says as she looks at her console. Nelson turns to Rand. Ship to ship Captain Nelson says as she looks at her. Rand inputs commands into the console. Hailing frequencies open Captain Lieutenant Rand says as she looks at her. Nelson gets up from her chair. This is Cameron Nelson Captain of the Federation Starship USS Enterprise we represent the United Federation of Planets, and are requesting that we open a dialogue with you and your people Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer. Green fire is seen on the viewscreen, and the ship jolts hard as S'Dar looks at his scanner. Their targeting our engines Commander S'Dar says as he looks at his scanner. Nelson leans on the Weapons and Helm console. Stand down or we will return fire Captain Nelson says as she looks at the viewer. The Alien vessel fires another volley of weapons fire and strikes the port nacelle. On the bridge sparks erupt from S'Dar's console sending him over the rail as Nelson goes to her chair. Derham check him Captain Nelson says as she looks at her. Derham goes over to him and treats his wounds. Mr. Morris get us out of here warp factor 8 Captain Nelson says as she looks at him. He turns to her. Our warp drive is down Ensign Morris says as he looks at her. A vertical beam goes around the Bridge. What the hell was that? Commander Tackett says as he looks around the bridge. Derham looks at him. A sub-molecular bio-scan. You've been probed, Commander. We've all been probed. They have no doubt discovered that your lymphatic systems contain some useful compounds Doctor Derham says as she looks at him. The viewer shows the Alien vessel getting closer to the Enterprise as Cameron isn't happy about this.